The present invention relates to a substance enhancing an effect of antifungal agent used for fungal infection. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel macrolide derivatives having enhancement action for antifungal activity which can enhance antifungal effect in combination with azole antifungal agent used in chemmotherapy for fungal infection accompanied by immunocommpromised condition such as HIV infection and blood disease.